dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flash (GazzaB9 DCEU)
The Flash is the fourth movie in the DC Extended Universe. Cast Chris Pine as Bartholomew "Barry" Allen Gary Oldman as Captain Darryl Frye Emma Stone as Iris West Logan Marshall-Green as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold Damian Lewis as Mick Rory/Heat Wave Diego Luna as Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard Tony Todd as the voice of Grodd (cameo) Lance Reddick as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (cameo) Plot A nine year old Barry Allen wakes up when he hears screaming. He slowly walks down the stairs and sees a yellow and red streak circling his mother. Barry tries to help his mother, only to be taken away by a strange man in yellow who knocks Barry out before speeding away. A few hours later, Barry wakes up and runs back to his home, where he sees the police taking his father away. Barry's father is trying to say that he didn't kill his wife, but the police take him away anyway, with Barry being held back when he tries to run in to the house. Years later, Barry wakes up in bed and turns off his alarm clock. He gets up and starts his daily, revealing Barry has a roommate named Iris West. After a short conversation between the two about Barry's new job, Barry realizes he's late for said job and rushes off. He makes his way to the Central City Police Department, where he works as a Forensic Science. He is told that a criminal attempted to steal some chemicals from S.T.A.R. Labs and he has to find out what he wanted with them. This keeps Barry up for a very long time, trying to find out what the chemicals could be used for. Eventually, he has a break through and calls his boss, revealing the chemicals have been used in the past to supposedly created "Meta-Humans", people with super human abilities. Still on the phone, Barry looks outside his window and sees a storm brewing. His boss ends the conversation telling Barry to take tomorrow off for spending most of the night alone trying to figure this out. Barry hangs up and gets ready to leave, only for a lightning bolt to strike through a window on the roof. The lightning hits Barry and throws him back in to the chemicals, which all spill on him. Later in S.T.A.R. Labs, a man in a coat breaks in to a lab and steals three weapons, a flamethrower which can burn so hot it melts metal in a few seconds, something called the "wand", and a freezing ray named the Cold Gun. Barry wakes up in a hospital, where he begins to panic. A few doctors come in to calm him down, and manage to do so. They explain what happened to Barry and then reveal that someone has been waiting for him to wake up ever since he was put in his coma. That someone turn out to be Iris West, who comes in with flowers for Barry. Iris then hugs Barry with Barry noticing a calander and realizing he's been in a coma for a month. Barry then begins to panic again, as he gets out of his bed and runs off. Iris chases after him, but Barry is moving far faster than he usually does. Barry picks up more and more speed and eventually begins to move so fast that he leaves a streak behind him. Iris then stops in her tracks and stares in shock at what she just saw. Later, Iris returns home and finds Barry staring out a window, dressed in his usually cloths. Iris asks him if he's alright, with Barry saying that he's fine. Barry then turns to Iris and asks what he's missed. Later, the new Captain of the CCPD, Darryl Frye, is trying to find out who a group of three criminals are. The three have been named Captain Cold, Weather Wizard, and Heat Wave by the media. Just then, Barry walks in, and introduces himself to Frye. Knowing who Barry is from word of mouth, Frye asks Barry where he thinks the three criminals got their weapons from. Barry looks at a picture of the three and says that more than likely the three stole the weapons from S.T.A.R. Labs as all three of them are connected to it in someway. He then reveals that Captain Cold's real name is Leonard Snart, and that he used to work at S.T.A.R. Labs before he was fired for stealing equipment. The other two are Mick Rory, a man who attempted to burn down S.T.A.R. Labs once, and Mark Mardon, a man whose brother works at S.T.A.R. Labs. Frye stares at Barry for a bit before asking him how he realized all of that so fast. Barry then reveals he doesn't know, but then realizes he was thrown back in to the Meta-Human chemicals, and that his new found speed with basically everything was more than likely caused by them. He says all this to Frye, who laughs for a bit, but then realizes that Barry is being serious. Frye then looks around and asks Barry to meet him at sundown in the park. Later, Frye is standing in the park, with Barry and Iris finding him. Frye is taken back by Iris' presence, but says that he'll work with it. Frye then asks Barry to show him his powers, which Barry does, running in a circle at tops speeds before stopping. Frye says that Barry is impressive and then reveals that he's known about Meta-Humans for years. Barry is shocked by this fact, but is happy at the same time, and asks Frye about everything he wants to know. Frye claims he'll answer questions later, but right now, they have bigger issues. Meanwhile, Snart and the others are in a warehouse, with a pile of all the money they've stolen over the past month. Mardon then claims that if they rob a few more banks then they'll have enough money to leave the city and get off scott free, but Rory claims that they don't even need to leave, as there is no one who could stand in there way. But both of them are shut up, when Snart begins speaking. Snart claims that there Central City has one rule, if you're getting what you want, someone's going to come in your way. Mardon and Rory then look at each other before Mardon asks what that means. Snart says it means that before they can do anything, they need to find the person who's going to come in there way and get rid of him. Back with Barry and the others, Frye times Barry as he runs to the shops and back at top speeds. Frye reveals that Barry only took ten seconds, with Barry celebrating, only to collapse in pain. Barry manages to power through it and reveals this happens whenever he has to run a long distance, claiming that his cloths rub against him so fast it burns. This gives Frye and idea as he tells Barry and Iris to follow him. Later, Frye and Iris are waiting for Barry to come out of his room, as he gave Barry something to help him. Barry then walks out wearing a red suit. He claims the suit doesn't feel right on him, but Frye tells him to run to the shops and back once again. Barry does so, noticing the fact that there was no pain form him running. Frye reveals the suit was made years ago for other Meta-Humans who also had super speed. After hearing this, Bary claims he and Frye are going to need to talk later, as he still doesn't know what Frye's deal is. Iris then calls on the two, claiming they need to see this. It turns out to be a news report where the reporter is panicking, as Snart, Mardon, and Rory, now known as the Rogues, are attacking the city. Snart ends up freezing the reporter before challenging Central City to come and get them. Frye then tells Barry to go get them, only to realize Barry is already gone. Meanwhile, Mardon and Rory are destroying everything they see. Rory points his weapon at a mother who is protecting her child, only for Snart to stop him. Snart lets the mother and daughter go, before yelling at Rory, calling Rory a maniac. Rory points his weapon at Snart, only for Snart to slap him. Snart then claims that if Rory does anything else like he just did, he will be kicked out of the Rogues. Barry then shows up, making a joke that compares Snart to the Tinman. Snart asks who Barry is, with Barry saying he doesn't have a name yet, but with all things considered, he thinks he'll go with The Flash. After hearing this, Snart fires his gun at Barry, with Barry getting out the way with his speed. Barry then claims there's no one on Earth who could touch him, only to be punched in the face by Rory, and for Mardon to blow Barry away with a small twister. Barry then gets back up and speeds towards Snart, only for Snart to freeze Barry's legs and for Barry to fall face first on the ground. The Rogues then kick Barry around for a bit before leaving. Barry begins to pass out as he sees a blurry figure come towards him before he blacks out completely. Barry wakes up back in Frye's room, where he is on a table and has heaters around his feet to unfreeze them. He then notices Frye and Iris and asks how long he was out, with Frye replying it was only an hour. Barry then remembers his fight with the Rogues and is sad that he lost, but Iris claims that it could've been worse, as he could've died. However, this doesn't cheer Barry up, but then Frye tells Barry to stop feeling sorry for himself, saying that there are people who have it much worse than him. Barry is taken back by this, but Frye then gives a short speech, taking back what he said, as Barry has the right to be upset, and claims that Barry did alright, as he's seen people die or give up after their first fight with some criminals. After hearing this, Barry becomes determined, with him making his feet vibrate until the ice melts. Barry then gets up, and claims that he's going to take down the Rogues. Meanwhile, the Rogues are celebrating, with Snart claiming that there is no one who can stop them now. However, Mardon stops the celebration when he asks if Snart is sure Barry is dead, or at least injured to the point he can't fight. At first, Snart claims he is, but then realizes he didn't actually see Barry die or collapse during the fight. Just at that moment, Flash appears on T.V., asking for the Rogues to face him again. Snart then grabs his Cold Gun and demands the other Rogues to follow him as he runs off. At a large statue, Barry is waiting for the Rogues to find him, with a group of people around him, wanting to see the fight. There are also reporters who are asking him how he got his powers and so on. Barry answers a few of their questions, but ignores most of them. Eventually, the Rogues do indeed show up, with everyone shutting up and waiting for something to happen. The fight begins with Mardon attempting to attack Barry but Barry manages to get out the way in time. Rory then fires at Barry, with Barry running from the fire, so fast that he is able to run on a wall and jumps off, kicking Rory in the jaw. Rory gets back up, and claims that the Flash could've broken his jaw, only for Barry to run in to him and ram him in to a wall. After that, Snart freezes Barry up to his neck, with Barry revealing his vibration trick to Snart. Barry then tries to run at Snart, but is stopped by Mardon, who strikes Barry with lightning, throwing him in to a wall before landing on a car. Barry manages to get back up, with Mardon attempting to swoop Barry off with a twister, only for Barry to run so fast he's able to "ride" the twister and suck Mardon up with it. While in the twister, Barry punches Mardon so hard he flies right out of the twister and lands on the road bellow. Barry then stops running, getting rid of the twister. Barry then looks at Mardon and sees that he's knocked out. Barry turns to face Snart, only to realize he isn't there. Snart and a now conscious Rory are standing behind two corners, both planning on shooting the Flash with their guns. They both come out and fire, only for Barry to run out of the way and for the fire and frost to hit each other. Because neither of the guns where meant to be used on each other, there is a large explosion of energy. Barry then comes back to see what happened, and sees that Snart has frozen himself and that Rory is panicking as he is on fire. Barry puts Rory out before knocking him out. Later, the police show up and arrest all of the Rogues, with Snart slowly thawing out. Meanwhile, Barry and Frye are talking, with Frye congratulating Barry on taking down the Rogues. However, he notices that Barry is thinking about something else. Frye asks what he's thinking about, with Barry replying that he wants a symbol. When questioned on why, Barry claims that all the great superheroes have a symbol. Frye then asks Barry what his symbol will be, with Barry grabbing a peace of paper and sketching out a circle with a lightning bolt going through it. End Credits Scene 1 Two intelligent gorillas with war paint and spears are fighting each other with many other gorillas cheering. One gorilla reveals that the fight has been going on for two hours and that whoever wins will be crowned the new ruler of their tribe. The fight ends with one of the gorillas knocking the other off balance before knocking him down and headbutting him, stabbing the horn of his helmet in to his skull. The gorilla is then made the new king, with him demanding them all to kneel before Grodd. End Credits Scene 2 A few army men are seen walking through a hallway, entering a large room with a tank in the middle. One of the army men asks why there's nothing in the tank, but one of the scientists there reveals there is, it's just invisible. The thing then becomes visible, revealing it to be the Martian Manhunter. The army man then asks what it wants, with the Manhunter claiming he wants to stop "them", the army man asks who he's talking about, with Manhunter replying "The Imperium". Easter Eggs When she first finds out about the Rogues, Iris claims that she wants a city that her nephew can feel safe in, not a city where he will feel afraid to turn a corner. In the comics, Iris' nephew is Wally West, AKA Kid-Flash, and is Barry's side-kick. Frye jokes to Barry that if he doesn't run then Frye will adopt him. This is a reference to the fact that in the Prime Earth continuity Frye is Barry's adopted father. The thing that convinces Barry he needs a symbol is seeing a building which has the Superman symbol spray painted on it. When Barry is struck by lightning multiple things flash on the screen. They include Grodd, the Flash symbol, and finally the Reverse-Flash. Trivia Reverse-Flash isn't credited in the film. The original ending of the movie had Heat Wave killing Snart before attempting to kill Barry. It was cut as the two only really had one scene where they didn't get along. Category:Movies